The Stoic Prince
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Ciel anak laki-laki yang sangat cuek dan dingin, suatu hari bertemu dengan Sebastian yang bekerja sebagai guru privatnya. Sebastian yang memang sejak awal tertarik pada Ciel, menggunakan metode belajar yang 'sedikit' dari biasanya.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC, Yaoi, BL.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Summary : Ciel anak laki-laki yang sangat cuek dan dingin, suatu hari bertemu dengan Sebastian yang bekerja sebagai guru privatnya. Sebastian yang memang sejak awal tertarik pada Ciel, menggunakan metode belajar yang 'sedikit' berlebihan dari biasanya.

†

†

Ciel Phantomhive adalah anak laki-laki yang baru duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMP dan tentu saja Ciel adalah anak yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang pendiam, dingin dan sangat cuek pada lingkungannya. Selain itu dia juga bisa dikatagorikan sebagai salah satu siswa jenius disekolahnya. Namun walaupun Ciel memiliki paras yang sempurna (sebagai uke) dan otak yang sangat gemilang, Ciel memiliki sebuah kekurangan yang sukses membuat ayah dan ibunya cemas. Kekurangan Ciel itu adalah, sifatnya yang tidak suka bergaul dengan manusia. Karena itulah orang tuanya menyewa seorang guru privat yang tujuan sebenarnya mereka menyewanya bukanlah karena Ciel memiliki kesulitan belajar, ayolah Ciel adalah anak yang sangat jenius, tanpa belajar 'pun Ciel sanggup meraih peringkat pertama dikelasnya.

Tujuan sebenarnya adalah agar Ciel bisa belajar berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Karena itulah Vincent Phantomhive meminta anak dari kenalannya Stuart Michaelis yaitu Sebastian Michaelis untuk menjadi guru les privat Ciel, alasannya adalah karena Ciel dan Sebastian hanya berbeda umur beberapa tahun. Sebastian sendiri adalah pemuda tampan yang baru duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA dia juga sangat pandai dalam semua bidang mata pelajaran, baik akademik maupun non akademik dan tentu saja mahluk yang satu ini sangat dicintai baik dari kalangan wanita, laki-laki bahkan waria sekalipun(?).

Awalnya Ciel menolak untuk diberikan tutor oleh orang tuanya. Namun karena bujukan Rachel sang ibu tercinta dari Ciel, akhirnya Ciel mengalah karena sang ibu mengatakan "Ciel, walaupun kau sangat jenius tetap saja ibu tidak ingin kau gagal dalam kelulusan nanti, bukankah kau sangat ingin masuk Horikoshi Gakuen? Sekolah elit itu Ciel, lagipula tutormu ini juga bersekolah disana, setidaknya kau bisa belajar darinya" dan setelah bujuk rayu sang ibu selesai Ciel 'pun akhirnya menyetujui les privat yang ditutori oleh Sebastian Michaelis.

Dan setelah penjelasan author yang sangat panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas itupun akhirnya dimulailah hari pertama Sebastian mengajar.

"Hey! Apa benar kau ini salah satu siswa Horikoshi Gakuen?" tanya Ciel dengan lancangnya, kenapa saya katakan begitu? Tentu saja bagaimna tidak lancang? Sebastian tengah menjelaskan apa yang akan dia ajarkan si bocah kelabu itu dengan entengnya memotong penjelasan sang tutor, benar-benar tidak sopan.

Twich!

Satu kedutan indah sukses terukir dipelipis Sebastian. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dihina oleh orang yang 'dulu' pernah membuatnya tertarik. Dulu? Ah mungkin belum saatnya saya menceritakan akan hal itu, tapi kali ini Sebastian benar-benar merasa terhina. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang tengah menjelaskan pelajarn sejarah, tiba-tiba saja di interupsi oleh pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung. Yah tersinggung, Sebastian Michaelis, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sebastian Michaelis di Horikosi Gakuen, anak yang terbilang sangat jenius, banyak dikagumi oleh semua jenis mahluk, dan tentu saja salah satu siswa tersempurna di SMA elit itu. Dan sekarng statusmya tengah diragukan oleh seorang bocah yang benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Menangnya saya terlihat meragukan sebagai siswa Horikosi Gakuen?" tanya Sebastian yang telah menutup buku pelajaran yang tengah dia jelaskan pada Ciel.

"Yah wajar sajakan aku menanyakan hal itu? Yah masa orang dengan wajah mesum sepertimu ini adalah murid Horikoshi Gakuen" kata Ciel dengan entengnya.

"Me... mesum?" tanya Sebastian yang masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Yah, orang dengan tampang mesum sepertimu itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan imej sekolah kebanggaanku itu" kata Ciel dengan angkuhnya, entah setan macam apa yang merasuki anak tsundere ini, padahal biasanya dia lebih memilih menghindar atau menjauhi orang-orang. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa Ciel merasa benar-benar tidak terima akan Sebastian yang berwajah mesum itu bisa masuk kedalam sekolah favoritnya itu.

"Kau bilang aku mesum?" tanya Sebastian yang sudah membuang bahasa formalnya sejauh mungkin. Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, bisanya kalau pertama kali dia mengenal seseorang, orang itu akan tergila-gila padanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Ciel dia malah dikatai mesum.

"Yah tentu saja, sekali lihat juga sudah tahu kalau kau itu mesum" jawab Ciel sambil memainkan handphone-nya sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sebastian.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yangku ajarkan padamu, ya?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Yah tentu saja, karena aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak ingin diajari oleh orang lain. Terlebih oleh orang sepertimu" jawab Ciel yang masih mengacuhkan Sebastian.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima les privat ini?" tanya Sebastian yang telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Karena ini untuk ibukku" jawab Ciel pelan, sesaat hal ini cukup mengejutkan Sebastian

'_Ternyata anak ini punya hati juga' _pikir Sebastian.

"Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti saja, aku tidak butuh kau untuk menjadi tutor les privatku" lanjut Ciel yang sukses menambah kedutan di pelipis mesum(?) Sebastian.

"Tapi maaf saja, saya harus melakukan apa yang telah saya sepakati. Sepertinya saya harus mencari metode lain agar anda mau mendengarkan penjelasan saya" kata Sebastian yang telah berjalan menuju Ciel disertai senyum mesumnya.

"Metode ap–!" saat Ciel ingin mendongakkan kepalanaya karena penasaran akan 'metode' yang dikatakan Sebastian, kalimat Ciel sukses dipotong oleh ciuman Sebastian.

"Hmmppp!" erang Ciel yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut Sebastian.

Semantara Ciel yang terus menurus berontak akan ciuman maut sang tutor. Sebastian malah sebaliknya, ya sepertinya si mahluk mesum yang satu ini tengah menikmatinya ciumannya bersama bocah jenius yang satu ini. Tidak puas dengan apa yang tengah dia rsakan (author : dasar rakus!) Sebastian kemudian menekan bagian belakang kepala Ciel. Di ketuk-ketukkannya lidahnya pada bibir mungil Ciel. Namun sayang Ciel memang anak keras kepala, dia tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya walau secuil pun.

Oh jangan kira kalau Sebastian akan kehabisan akal begitu saja. Dia mulai menyusupkan tangan terlatihnya pada baju Ciel dan mengelitik perutnya, sontak hal itu membuat Ciel kaget dan tanpa disengaja Ciel membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itupun sama sekali tidak dilewatkan oleh Sebastian.

Dengan serta merta Sebastian melesakkan lidahnya, disapunya seluruh deretan gigi putih Ciel. Tidak puas akan hal itu Sebastian kemudian menekan kepala Ciel lebih dalam lagi, digapainya ujung kerongkongan Ciel, dan hal itu sukses membuat Ciel tersedak. Setelah puas dengan ciumannya Sebastian kemudian beralih pada kuping Ciel. Dijilat dan digigitnya kuping tersebut. Lalu Sebastian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga mungil Ciel.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran saya, saya akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini" katanya seraya menggigit telinga Ciel pelan.

Sementara itu Ciel yang telah mendapatkan penyerangan bertubi-tubi oleh Sebastian hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah sifat diammu aku anggap kau menyetujui kesepakatan kita" kata Sebastian yang kembali bersifat seperti biasa. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu terlalu formal pada anak pervert yang satu ini.

'_Sialan kau Sebastian! Berani-beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku! Awas kau Sebastian Michaelil!' _batin Ciel yang merasa terhina akan perlakuan Sebastian.

Hari pertama 'pun berjalan dengan 'lancar' setelah makan malam bersama dengan Ciel dan orang tuanya 'pun akhirnya Sebastian pamit pulang. Setelah kepergian Sebastian dengan Ciel segera berlari ke kamernya.

"BERENGSEK!" teriaknya setelah memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Karena sangat lelah Cielpun menenggelamkan dirinya ketempat tidur. Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Ciel 'pun jatuh tertidur. Hanya satu harapan Ciel, semoga besok akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Ya, semoga.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya saya bikin juga fic rate M, sebenarnya saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Sebenarnya juga rate M cuma untuk jaga-jaga, yah saya tidak akan banyak omong hehehe. Nah semua tolong masukkannya ya ^^

Jadi tolong review ya semua ^^


End file.
